Kung Fu Panda Issue 3
Christine Larsen Rolando Mallada Diego Rodriguez |Row 3 title= Publisher |Row 3 info= Ape Entertainment |Row 4 title= Released |Row 4 info= August 24, 2011 |Row 5 title= Pages |Row 5 info= 28 |Row 6 title= Book no. |Row 6 info= 3 |Row 7 title= Country |Row 7 info= United States |Row 8 title= Language |Row 8 info= English |Row 9 title= |Row 9 info= |Row 10 title= Preceded by |Row 10 info= Kung Fu Panda #2 |Row 11 title= Followed by |Row 11 info= Kung Fu Panda #4 }} Kung Fu Panda Issue 3 (or Kung Fu Panda #3) is a comic book released by Ape Entertainment that is based on 's ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. It is the third of sixComiXology.com - "Kung Fu Panda #5 (of 6)" in the comic book series, each separated into two different stories that presumably take place sometime after the events of the first film. The book was published on August 24, 2011.HeavyInk.com - "Kung Fu Panda #3" Synopsis Po and the Furious Five have faced many intimidating foes; but can even they stand up to the living embodiment of the Elements – Earth, Fire, Water, Metal, and Wood? Will the supernatural powers of the Elements defeat kung fu? Or can Po prove them to be just hot air? Summary This book is separated into two different stories: It's Elemental A group of five warriors, consisting of a tigard "Earth," a gorilla "Metal," a crocodile "Water," a flamingo "Fire," and a tarantula "Wood," appeared outside of the Jade Palace before Po and the Furious Five, calling themselves the Five Elements. They demanded that the kung fu masters step aside so they could take their places as the defenders of the Valley. Po and the Five refused, and the panda stood up to "Earth," and called on the others to attack. Not getting the cue, however, the Five were soon overwhelmed and captured along with Po. Though Po and the Five assured the five warriors that they would not get away with this, they were taken by surprise when brought to the Palace, where Master Shifu welcomed their captors as honored guests. He congratulated them for their deeds, while Po and the others, confused and disheartened, tried to devise a plan. At one point, "Fire" yelled at a questioning Monkey, and demanded utmost respect. When Po mentioned the flamingo "smells funny," the bird shot out a flame over the panda's head from his wings. Po then told the Five that he had a plan. He used his weight to make the pole that he and the others were tied to come out from the ground, and shifted to hit the five warriors while still tied up. "]] Soon released from the ropes, Po and Furious Five stood to do battle, declaring that they would never let the warriors enter the Jade Palace. "Metal" stepped forward, threatening Po with a giant blade, but was received with a kick in the back of the head by Shifu, who cued his students to attack. While they battled, Shifu told them that he knew he couldn't fight the five warriors by himself, so he had kept the enemy close until the Po and the others were free. Po then told the others that the five warriors were not the real Elements, even though each of them showed a demonstration of their elemental namesakes. Po had recalled the smell from "Fire": Sesame oil, a very flammable oil used for seasoning. The group of warriors attacked in response, and the battle resumed, the "Elements" using fire, water, wooden spikes, and a metal sword to aid them as they fought. Po soon discovered the flamingo was indeed carrying a hidden supply of sesame oil to ignite his flames. Soon all but one of the warriors were brought down, leaving "Earth" surrounded. He revealed that they had meant to deceive them so that they would be allowed into the Jade Palace in order steal its priceless treasures. He demanded they stay back, and Mantis then appeared from behind and struck him with a powerful kick, and the tigard fell. With the imposters tied up, Po and the Five uncovered how the group had made their "powers" using sesame oil and hidden containers. Shifu ended with saying "Earth" was supposedly the "brains" of the operation, as Earth is considered the ultimate element according to the philosophy. Po remarked that the real Elements would have been smarter, and would have done better kung fu. The Battle of Ten Thousand Serpents fighting the Ten Thousand Serpents]] Po narrates the story of how Thundering Rhino came upon the Valley of Woe, where travelers had settled in and claimed the fertile land as their new home. But unknown to them, the Ten Thousand Serpents had been woken underground by the fireworks they'd displayed in celebration, and the snakes drove them out, saying it was their land. Thundering Rhino intervened, telling the snakes there was no reason they couldn't share the land, but this failed to sway them. They gathered in great numbers and covered him almost completely, thinking he was helpless. However, Rhino had only let them surround him to lull them into a false sense of victory, and he made a sudden punch, shoving them all away. After commenting that a peaceful solution would be better way to end the conflict, he then proceeded to grip the serpents by their tails, tie them into knots, and throw them to a far off desert, telling them they were evicted. He later humbly accepted the thanks and hospitality of the villagers, who would welcome him in the Valley of Woe "from now until forever." Gallery Earth-attack.png| Metal-fighting.png| Serpents-comic.jpg| Thundering-rhino-vs-serpents.png| View more... References External links * Official Ape Entertainment website Site navigation Category:Books Category:Comics